blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Book of Spells
He and She The field was empty. Not a single sign of life form aside from the single teen standing with his hand out in front of himself. He possessed a look of determination, but his silence made it hard to deduce his intentions. A slight breeze of wind picked up, blowing the boy’s hair in front of his face. He inhaled the clean air calmly and remained unphased. As the air entered his lungs they expanded to their limits. His body entered an eased state, relaxing until he’d closed his eyelids shut. By doing so he got a step closer to his inner self, but it was not his intention. Mana in the color of white and black shrouded his body. The two tones fought each other in attempts to overpower the other and completely cover the boy’s body, but they were too equal. Neither could gain the upper hand. Opening his palm and eyes in an exaggerating manner, the teen grunted unleashing a black flash of mana from his palm. The black magic crash against the ground in front of him just before disappearing revealing a small crater in the earth. Dropping his hand down to his side, he let out a grunt before turning around to meet eyes with a man of white hair who’d been watching him in the distance. To match his white hair was a white squad robe trimmed by gold fur around the hood. On the front left side sat the crest of the White Dragons. “Kingston,” the person began, calling the flashy teen’s name out. “Zakai instructed me to pass on the message of departure for the Grimoire Tower.” Eyes still locking, Kingston let out a slick grunt. “I know what time departure is, August. I’d already been preparing to leave. Tell Zakai to pass his messages on himself next time and not do it through a runner.” Finishing, Kingston walked past August in attempts to head towards his destination. Eyes closing, August sighed. “You’d do best to hold your tongue, Kingston. Remember, I am your elder brother and will not hesitate to put you in your place.” As Kingston passed him, August continued on. “Remember, you’ll be joining the White Dragon squad which will make me your Vice-Captain. If I give you orders, you will follow them accordingly.” Stopping dead in his track, Kingston bit his bottom lip. “Like hell I am. I wouldn’t work with you even if we were the only two of the Draconus bloodline left alive.” “That’s fine, Kingston!” August began, “But Do remember, you are royalty. And so long as there are others around you will act as though you are. Or it’ll be like the last time you stepped out of line.” Though he threatened his younger brother, his demeanor did not change. Pausing, Kingston had a sudden flash of events that seemed to have happened in his past. The memory played itself in his mind within the matter of seconds, before causing him to reach for his head as though he’d gotten a headache. “Tch, never again...” he mumbled under his breath so that August couldn’t hear him. “Whatever,” Placing his left foot in front of his right foot he began to walk forward once again. “Next time’ll be different.” He picked up his pace count and became silent for a moment, only to disappear into the distance. —- Kingston had been walking for quite some time, but the distance caused him to even forget the time. Lifting his head he look at the sunny sky. Squinting his eyes, he stared into the clouds. Reopening his eyes, Kingston shook his head. “Judging by the light, it’s around 13:30.” He deduced, guessing the time of the day by the amount of sunlight being emitted. “Hya!” He heard a shout in the distance, but not just any old cry. He knew that sound better than anyone. It wasn’t a cry. It was the sound of someone in the midst of training themselves to become a better fighter. Without thinking twice about it Kingston headed towards the location of the voice which luckily had been along the path he’d been traveling to reach the Grimoire Tower. Crossing and cutting through trees with basic maneuvers, finally reached the center point only to find a girl around his age launching a barrage of kicks at the open air. “STOP!” She shouted, balancing herself on a single foot while her other leg had been stationed in the air prepared to launch another kick. “State your name and reason for coming here!” Ignoring her orders, Kingston continued to enter her training area. Looking around the area he noticed multiple trees that had been toppled and even more rocks that had been broken. “I said stop!” She shouted once more, kicking at the air and unleashing a wave of wind which caused Kingston to be push back. Dirt gathered at the back of his heels as they dug into the ground. Hands cross in front of himself, he attempted to protect himself from her attack only to learn that it was a harmless warning strike. The girl had a strong stern look on her face and even though she said nothing more, he knew that if he made another move her next attack would not be for a warning. Fixing himself, Kingston stood back up and patted his clothes off. “Kingston Draconus.” He answered. Only giving her his name and nothing more. “I see,” he started, hand on his chin as he locked the muscles of his eyes onto the girl. “Wind Magic user?” He surveyed her closely once more. “What is your name, girl?” Kingston ended. Quiet for a moment, she lowered her foot to the ground so that she could stand straight up. Her figure emphasized when she returned to a normal posture, allowing the skin-tight body suit to show off every curve she possessed. “If you weren’t Royalty, then I’d have to ask why ya’ so rude! The names Caitlyn, nice to meet ya!” Despite her respect, she did not extend her hand out for a shake. In fact, her manner of speaking had been the complete opposite of Kingston. “Your way of speaking means your a commoner.” He responded, sizing her up as best he could. Lips poking out. “Wow, you’re one of those royals..” she stated aloud, only to go on to whisper the following under her breath. “And to think you were kinda’ cute.” “Whatever,” he began, turning his back to her and looking down the path he travelled. “We should hurry and get to the tower though. The ceremony will begin soon, would be a shame if we missed it.” Caitlyn was stunned, evident by the sudden widening of her eyes. “T-Tower?!” She questioned, holding her forearm in front of herself and stepping back. “W-What makes you think I’m going to the Grimoire Tower?!” Balling her hands into fists, she prepared her stance to take on Kingston. “Who are you?! And why are you stalking me!!?!” “God... you sure are noisy.” Kingston began, throwing his face into his left hand. “I already told you my name, is that not enough? Judging by how close you are and the lack of a Grimoire, I could only assume you stopped here because you figured you had enough time to train before the Grimoire Ceremony began.” Lifting his head he continued on, “Furthermore, I never once mentioned going to the Grimoire Tower. I just said “tower”, all you did was confirm my suspicions.” Again, Caitlyn poked her lips out at Kingston. “I was taught to not trust strangers.” She responded. “Yet, here you were, asking a stranger for his name in the most friendly manner possible. I’m sure you have plenty of other things you were taught.” Still pouting, Caitlyn furiously dropped her hands to her side. “Fine!” Stomping her feet into the ground, she went ahead of Kingston as though she’d chosen to lead the way to the tower. Even though she acted stubborn, she’d actually been quite nervous. This was the first time she’d ever managed to have a conversation with someone of royalty who did not degrade her for being born a peasant. My Book The two traveled together for about fifteen minutes before finally reaching the tower. No one stood outside of the tower, leading both Caitlyn and Kingston to assume they were late. In a full out sprint the duo dashed at the door flinging it open. As they entered, young mages waiting for their Grimoire stood in silence eyes all locked onto the Grandmaster and keeper of the tower. Kingston looked to the grandmaster, but leaned over to Caitlyn’s ear. “We made it in time.” He whispered, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Lifting himself back up, Kingston looked to his left and right. There were hundreds of aspiring mages gathered within the tower and he could smell the various affinities in the air. But not a single person possessed the ones he held. “Soooo many people!” Caitlyn squeaked, so excited that she nearly jumped out of her clothes. Her eyes became googling and dazzled with light because everyone were different and unique. “This is what I live for!!” The grandmaster of the tower cleared his throat. “Welcome 15-year-olds from across the surrounding area of Ichar! Today is a very important day in your mage life! It is the day you receive your Grimoire and slowly begin to learn where you will go in life. Some of you will go on the make lives out of normal day-to-day jobs, while others will go on to join the world’s greatest army: the Magic Knights! Your Grimoire is an extension of your skills, a book that will hold the hundreds or even thousands of spells you create!” Pausing, the grandmaster balled his fist and brought them to his stomach. “EXTEND YOUR ARMS AND RECEIVE YOUR GRIMOIRE!” With that, each of the aspiring mages within the tower held out their arms and began to chant. With the exception of Kingston, who unlike the others who extended both arms only did so with one. From the shelves, books flew all over the tower landing into the hands of each of the mages and Kingston tried his best to watch them all. But to obscure his vision, darkness filled the room and a Grimoire flew over the group of mages. Everyone was curious and shouting, they had no idea what was going on and chose not to even ask. Landing in the right hand of Kingston, a bright white soothing light flashed once the Grimoire and Kingston made contact with one another revealing the Grimoire to be his very own. The Grimore’s design was unique and something never before seen. The left side of the book was black while the right side was white. On the front cover was the insignia of a three leaf clover, with two dragons around it. Holding her Grimoire, Caitlyn stood in amazement as this was nothing she’d ever seen before. “Boy, who are you?” The Grandmaster asked curiously. “Kingston Draconus, Fourth Son of House Draconus.” Stroking his beard, for the first time since they’d been there, the Grandmaster opened his eyes to the point the mages could actually see his eyeballs. “I see, you’re of royalty.” Now nodding his head, he begin to think to himself. ”That’s rare.. VERY rare for a pure human to inherit two affinities. There has to be more to this...” Gripping his Grimore, Kingston prepared to head out of the tower and Caitlyn rushed behind him. He began to look through his Grimore by hand and noticed the multiple blank white pages and as he got about halfway through, the pages transitioned to blank black pages. Reminiscing through the pages, he thought about when Zakari showed him his Grimore. It had been filled with symbols and spells made and discovered by Zakari over the many years he spent as a mage. He missed his elder brother and would do anything to see him again, that was why he couldn’t trust him. Kingston bit his bottom lip and tried to clear his mind of that man. He was like the plague or an uncurable disease no one wanted. Every time he thought of his elder brother this ominous man always managed to make his way into his thoughts. “Hey, Kingston!” A feminine voice screamed, catching the teen’s full attention. Already knowing who it was, the noble finally chose to turn around and acknowledge her. As he did, he fell victim to the sin of lust. Her curvy body gave him dirty thoughts and the entire time she’d began talking to him, he couldn’t help but look at her that way. Snapping to reality, Kingston noticed she’d been shoving her Grimoire into his face. “I’m soooo happy!” She shouted, twisting and turning it trying to show it off to the noble allowing her breast to dance in the wind. Raising his hand he congratulated her. “That’s good, Caitlyn. I’ll be taking my leave now. I have something I need to tend to.” Turning around, he began to walk away from her. He didn’t mean to be rude to her in anyway, but Kingston didn’t have time to wait around. He needed to get back home to where he could train. His goals could not be achieved by just standing around waiting. Kingston needed to always be ready to take initiative. No matter the barrier before him he needed to be able to run it over with ease. And for that, he needed to begin training as soon as possible. “Alright!” She responded, waving to his back before turning around as well and heading in the completely opposite direction. Even though she didn’t locally voice it, Caitlyn also had plans to train. My Magic Many thoughts ran through Kingston’s mind. His most recent received item was one that would change his life for the better and he couldn’t help but be proud of it. “AHHHHHHH!!!!” Kingston heard a shriek in the distance, completely opposite of where he’d been facing. Without thinking, Kingston turned around to face the cry. ”That’s Caitlyn!” he thought to himself, dashing in a full out sprint towards the path of the shout. His legs moved quickly, but with each step he could feel himself becoming more and more fatigued. He paused and leaned against a nearby tree to get a breath of air. “Damn!” He cursed, smashing his hand into the tree “HELP!!!” Caitlyn cried out once again, forcing Kingston to bite his bottom lip life before. Closing his eyes and tucking his head, he couldn’t help but curse himself. “Come on, not now!” Kingston shouted, pushing himself off of the tree and continuing to run before he finally reached a small field hidden within the trees. In the middle stood who he had already figured to be Caitlyn, but not in the predicament she had currently been in. Behind her gripping her neck was a man, masked by a piece of cloth that only showed his eyes. His Grimoire floated in the air around him and in his hand sat a rusty knife. “Took you long enough, Kingston Draconus!” The man stared, itching the knife closer and closer to Caitlyn’s neck. Struggling, the teen tried to free herself but the man was just too strong for her to break loose. She grunted as she continued to struggle and refused to stop trying. “Let me go you cre-“ He used his free hand to cover Caitlyn’s mouth to restrict her from talking. “She was a bitch to deal with. She was very quick with her Wind Magic and managed to get a good hit on me.” Turning his head to the side he revealed a large gash on the side of his face. It was a fresh wound evident by the amount of blood currently leaking from it. “And all this just to lure you in. I swear he better pay me good for your head, Kingston!” Kingston was quiet for a moment. He took time to deduce and analyze the situation. Before him stood a man who clearly, by his words, had the intent to kill so he couldn’t act recklessly. His body shook a bit, but not because the teen was scared, but because he had never been put in a predicament like this before. The man held a hostage and a knife to her neck and while he had no care for Caitlyn, letting her die would ride his conscious forever and he couldn’t let that happen. He’d be tarnishing the Draconus name has he chosen to leave her to die and he couldn’t live with that. ”First his magic.. it seems to be Copper Magic.. or so that’s what it smells like,” he began. ”Then I’ll have to separate the two.” Opening his hand, his Grimoire levitated to his side and began to flip pages before falling onto one an empty white page. Words magically appeared and caught the immediate attention of the masked man. “'Light Whip',”Kingston calmly stated, panting as Magic gathered in the palm of his hand and formed into a whip. Circling it around over his head, he aimed to smack the man’s hand to separate the two. And as he intended, Kingston managed to successfully force the man to release Caitlyn. Without giving it a second thought he swung his arm around so that the whip wrapped around Caitlyn. Pulling on it he yanked her to his side and dispersed his spell. “That’s fine, Kingston. I only needed her to lure you here. You are my only target!” Just like Kingston’s own Grimoire, the masked man’s Grimoire flipped through pages but landed on an already filled one. “'Copper Rain'!” From above both Kingston and Caitlyn droplets of copper hailed down. With acrobatic movements the duo managed to dodge the initial droplets until Kingston began to pant heavily. Upon contact with the ground, the copper rainfall struck the ground leaving indents. Because the attack covered such a large area, it forced the duo to split to avoid being hit. All in that short amount of time, the man managed to create clones of himself utilizing his Copper Magic filling the battlefield with virtual copies of himself to confuse and distract Caitlyn and Kingston. With her Grimoire following her, Caitlyn continued to fight. With her flexibility and speed she ran through the battlefield defeating the clones with destructive kicks enhanced by her Wind Magic. Kingston on the other hand relied solely on his Light Magic rather than a mix of both his physical abilities and magical ones. His Grimoire flipped once again and inscribe words onto a blank white page. “'Yasaka no Magatama'!” He exclaimed, dragging his hand out in front of him in a swiping motion. From that action alone, Kingston unleashed his own wave of light rain, but the “droplets” were much more faster than his opponent’s attack. Each of the Magatama shredded through the clones breaking them into pieces leaving not a single one standing. “You’re wide open, kid!” The man’s voice shouted from behind Kingston. The distance between the two were so little, that because the teen had been in the middle of launching his spell he just knew he couldn’t react. Turning to face Kingston, Caitlyn shouted his name; “KINGSTON!” Hoping she’s offer some sort of assistance to the noble, but it instead got her kicked right in her jaw. The force was so great that the wind weezed as she soared from one side to the other and crashed into a tree, the only thing capable of stopping the force that was used. Looking to the attacked Caitlyn, who’d done the same for him, Kingston found himself stabbed through the right side of his chest by the masked man’s copper knife. There was a moment of silence following the pierce. Using what strength she had, Caitlyn looked to the stabbed Kingston. She struggled as much as she could. But that kick wasn’t from some run-of-the-mill mage. This man trained in the art of combat and from the way he spoke, he seemed as though he’d been taking jobs like this quite frequently so it made sense. “Well damn, to think they were willing to pay so much yul for your head. This was the easiest mission I’ve taken in years.” The Masked Man cheered, happily claiming his victory. “WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL FROM THE OTHERS OF HOUSE DRACONUS HUH?!” The man shouted furiously, digging the knife deeper into Kingston. With his own hand, Kingston grabbed hold of the man’s wrist in attempts of stopping him from digging any deeper with his knife. “SO DAMN WEAK!! THAT HOUSE IS ALL ABOUT TALK, RIGHT?! OTHERWISE YOU’D KNOW WHERE HE WAS. I PROBABLY COULD HAVE KILLED HIM IF I REALLY TRIED!” Kingston’s eyes widen and his heart stopped for just a split second before beating at accelerated rates. He had a dark glare on his face like that of a mass murderer. The barrier to his emotions burst open as he continued to stay into the man’s soul with his golden gaze. “Watch your tongue.” Kingston suggested, as his veins began to show themselves across his skin. “Yeah, I would have killed Zakari with my own hands had I been given the chance. But instead I was sent to target some kid just because he possesses two affinities. Zakari would’ve been a better target, but somebody beat me to it. What’re you gonna do about it squirt!” Eyes closing, Kingston release his grip on the man’s wrists and quickly extended out to grab the man’s chin with his left hand. Caitlyn looked over and as she store at Kingston she noticed the sudden change in Kingston’s mana. It’s once warm and comfortable feeling became cold and menacing. Black mana leaked from his body and wrapped around the hand he’d been using to grip the man’s jaw. “Let me go you little sh-“ “I’m not in control anymore.” Kingston responded, squeezing his hand tightly “'Dark Creation Magic: Demon Crushing Claw'!” The darkness magic gathered around his hand and formed into a claw. Upon his his cold and dark verbal command, “Crush.” The claw squeezed the man’s jaw and completely crushed it. Calling off his Dark Magic, Kingston took a step back panting showing signs of heavy fatigue. Caitlyn hesitated for a moment. “K-Kingston?” She asked, looking to see if the boy was okay. But in the midst of her attempts a portal opened between the duo and out from it appeared a woman. “Oh, young master Kingston you really over did it this time.” The blonde-haired woman dressed in a servant’s attire claimed. Walking over to Kingston, she grabbed him by the arm and placed it over her shoulder to hold him up. Even though Caitlyn couldn’t move very well she noticed the damage done to Kingston’s arm. “I’m sorry young miss, I’ll be sure to tell the young master you are fine.” You r Category:Role-Plays